New Meaning to Christmas
by AquaJet
Summary: Tezuka receives a notice of two people from America are joining his school to partake for a month. These two american people change and shake up the whole month of December. /OC pairings/ /Merry Christmas, Asian/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This goes out to my friend, Angela. It's her Christmas gift.

Don't worry fans of my fics, I'll write a Christmas special to thank you all but I really don't have a lot of time. I just pushed my homework to the side to write this.

* * *

It was a quiet morning at a normal school day. All the students were in their respective seats, taking note from the lecture. None of them liked but they all needed to do it so they could go to college and make money.

Out of all the kids in the class, only two stood out. These two always finished their work early causing the others to send them jealous glares. One didn't care, the other tried to move on and think of a bigger picture.

The two were both Asians, girls too. Their parents moved to America for the money, for a better life, and the American dream that everyone is after. They never even thought of going to Japan, not even to visit a relative because they were aiming for a job to get rich.

"_Yokiko Fukai and Leah Rice, will you two please come to the office."_

The two girls lifted their heads up. One girl, Yokiko, wore glasses, clothes fit for a boy, short black hair, dark eyes, and sharp features. The other, Leah, was gifted with a tall height for a girl, long golden blonde hair, deep green eyes, and an athletic build. They rose from their seats and walked to the office but not really together. Leah walked behind Yokiko because she thought she might disturb Yokiko.

Yokiko was most noted in the school for being scary looking and a demon in sports. Leah thought it was just crazy rumors floating around but deep down, she wanted an opponent to play against. Most of the boys in the school were satisfying for a while (of course, the school didn't focus on sports since it was a high ranked school for its academics). They made her sweat a little but Leah wanted a challenge, someone who's better than her.

They reached the office in no time and they didn't even have to wait. Apparently, they were called to the principal's office for a special offer.

"Girls…!" The principal, Grenwood, cheered. "It's so nice to see my brightest students here." He smiled.

"Um…Principal Grenwood, why are we here?" Leah asked.

"Ah, yes…take a seat girls, this might take a while." He gestured for them to sit on the two comfy chars before his desk. Leah and Yokiko sat down on the chairs. Yokiko sat in a stiff yet professional position. Leah was stiff as well but it was more of the nervous type creeping into her position.

"I'm cutting right to the chase," the principal's face turned serious. "This school's standard is dropping by a lot. You two are my only hope."

Leah's face twisted in confusion, Yokiko remained silent and listened carefully. "They say in Japan, they have the highest standard in science, math, and geography in the world." The principal sighed. "I have a proposal. In the whole month of December, you two will go to Japan and learn the methods that they use to teach. You two will come back and give me a full report as well as teach the regular classes for one month. If you do this, you will earn a certificate and gain credits."

Both of the girls' eyes shined at the word 'credits'. Credits were needed to graduate and the more they have the better chance a person gets to go to college. Also, going to Japan for free was an offer of a lifetime! They weren't stupid enough to refuse.

"I'll go!" Leah grinned excitedly. Yokiko smiled, "me too." She agreed.

"It's settled. On Saturday and Sunday, you two have Japanese classes to take and pack your bags before the end of November. Your flight leaves on the first of December."

--

Tezuka came back from a meeting. He shuffled through papers and completed his work for the day. He rose from his seat, put his papers in place, and headed for the door. However, someone entered before Tezuka reached for the doorknob.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, I forgot to mention something at the meeting." The principal rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Tezuka was reminded of Kawamura…without the racket of course.

"Yes…?" He replied, waiting patiently on what the principal had to say.

"There's a program going on in America, the first of its kind." The principal tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You see, two American students will be learning how we teach for one month. They can join clubs temporarily and partake in our activities for the month of December. Make sure they have a great time, Tezuka-kun." The principal smiled.

"Yes," Tezuka replied in his usual polite, stoic manner.

As he walked though the gates of Seigaku, he couldn't help but wonder about the Americans. Would they be smart, tough guys? Tezuka couldn't tell but he pushed the thought away because he had more important things to think about.

Like how Fuji thought putting multiple cacti in Ryoma's locker would freak the boy out. Luckily for Fuji, it worked but the reaction was one of annoyance rather than the terrified look he'd hoped for.

"Fuji," Tezuka acknowledged when he entered the locker room. Ryoma's locker was open, cactus flying out. Fuji's face was still smiling.

"Oh, hello Tezuka. You missed an interesting event." Fuji's smile widened.

Tezuka sighed. It seems as though Fuji got mad at Ryoma from another unfinished match (and maybe Ryoma slipped something about his brother, Yuuta.)

--

"Yokiko, why do you want to go to Japan?" Leah asked as she walked beside Yokiko to the airport.

"It's obvious that it's for the credits." She replied and then raised a brow. "Isn't it the same for you?"

"Credits are helpful but…" Leah grinned. "It's Japan!" she sang, her hands waving around in an ecstatic manner.

"From the animes that I watch, they use honorifics like –san, -chan, -kun, -sama, and more to refer to different people! And I've always wanted to try their FOOD!" Leah's face glowed in elation.

Yokiko was taken aback. She knew Leah was cheery but not this much. Yet, Yokiko smiled because of Leah's overly happy expressions toward this trip.

"Let's have fun, okay?" Leah suggested. Yokiko nodded.

* * *

**As always…REVIEW! Please?**

**And to Asian: I changed Leah to an American. It would be weird if they were both Asian even though they're from America (you would expect at least one of them to be of a different racial make-up) and there's more to your Christmas present. Congratulations, it's a multi-chap so…it will take a while…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Darn, I need to get this done for Asian. She needs her full Christmas present! (Also this will be a belated V-day gift for you, Angela~)

Anything that's bolded while talking is English and if it's normal it's just Japanese.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, yeah. I do…NOT own POT (darn it…still working on that though!)

* * *

"Yokiko, wake up! I think we're almost there!" Leah gently shook Yokiko.

"You said that an hour ago when you were half asleep." Yokiko turned over and covered her head with a blanket.

"But it's for real this time! Look at the scenery! It looks so pretty." Leah commented, peering out the window. Yokiko sighed and peeked at the window to confirm it. After that, she went back to sleep.

Leah stared below the ground from high in the sky. The scenery was so peaceful. The only thing that ruined the pretty landscape was the factories pumping out grey gases. Everything else still held its beauty: the green trees, the soft grass, and the peculiar plants. Too bad they weren't visiting a clean small city. No, they were going to the Kantou region.

'I hope I can do this,' Leah thought nervously as the plane landed.

--

"Tezuka-kun, I hope you're ready to meet them today because you and Oishi are going to help them around school." The principal smiled. Tezuka nodded. Oishi was right next to him looking at the information about the two new students.

"It seems as though they're both girls." Oishi commented.

"Hn." Tezuka replied. He didn't know until after he read about their information.

"It seems as though they're here." The principal smiled while two girls walked out of the plane, carrying their luggage. One certainly looked American, the one with green eyes and blonde hair, but the other looked Asian, a fierce one at that.

"**I don't think they know English much, Yokiko. Do you think we should use our Japanese now?**" Leah asked. Yokiko nodded.

"Um hello…?" Leah bowed. She knew that was more proper than a wave or handshake but she didn't feel very confident about her Japanese.

"Ah, so you're the girls from America! Come, school starts tomorrow." The principal replied.

The two girls didn't understand some words he used but they did understand that school was going to be the next day. "**They have school on Saturday too**?" Leah asked Yokiko. Yokiko just shrugged, she didn't know either.

--

After a long day, they were shown to the hotel they were staying at. It had to separate bedrooms so the two could sleep in their own respective rooms. The two were tired; they were shown to most of the school and they saw their classes. They didn't see many people other than the afterschool clubs.

"**Yokiko, do you think that we're in for a long month**?" Leah asked.

"**Yeah, maybe**." Yokiko sighed.

"**I kind of wanted to go back to America.**" Leah commented. She opened her book copy of the Japanese language (she started with the beginners' book, vol. 1 first). She studied the basic words she needed to start a conversation.

'_**Nowhere does it say 'I can't speak Japanese'**_.' Leah pouted. She started studying her books and the alphabet so she could speak Japanese better.

Yokiko was already headed off her room to sleep but before that, she informed Leah, "**I'm going to bed**." She said, heading towards the door.

"**Sure, good night**." Leah smiled. At least she wasn't alone in Japan.

--

"**I've always wondered what it was like to go to a school in japan but now that I know, I'm not so fascinated anymore**." Leah commented as they headed inside the school. Of course Leah was fascinated by the Japanese signs, how westernized the school was, and the plants. Too bad she wasn't a tourist.

"**I'm glad we have the same classes together**." Leah said to Yokiko. Yokiko raised an eyebrow.

"**Why…?**" She asked.

"**We're not just in a different state or a different city; we're in a different country that's overseas! I'd rather go with someone than alone, wouldn't you?**" Leah said.

"**You got a point there…and since we're here**…we got to practice our Japanese for the next 29 days."

"Aw…"

--

Tezuka was alone in the student council office, no tennis practice today. The new girls caused him to have more work and he thought that he might've had to skip practice but luckily, he didn't. Fuji teased him that day, saying something about finding a couple of girls. He wasn't wrong but this caused a misunderstanding between the regulars. Tezuka just ignored Fuji's comment and told him to get back to practice.

Even today, the two girls followed either him or Oishi to ask for things. Leah usually went to Tezuka instead of Oishi and Yokiko went along with Leah. Tezuka couldn't understand the questions she asked in Japanese since Leah's accent was funny but by the end of the day, she had proven herself for improvement.

As the day ended, Tezuka didn't realize, he had a bit of fun with Leah's questions, especially the ones about history where Yokiko would join in as well. Then Yokiko asked about sports clubs when she saw a page in Japanese history about ancient sports around the world. Tezuka named all of the sports in Seigaku but the first one he mentioned was tennis.

And that one was the first one Leah would try her hand in.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please? It brings me smiles.**


End file.
